Bored
by Milknite
Summary: Sherlock is always bored but when the world's only consultant detective crosses paths with an 'almost' criminal, he finally finds something to cure his boredom. Later, Sherlock/OC.


**What's this? A different fanfic in a completely different world from 'In Time' and the other one?! Well, this story's been swirling around in my head for a little while so I decided it would be a good idea to get it out before it completely kills me.**

***ehem* I don't own the work of genius that is Sherlock and, by extension, I also don't own the characters in this story that you recognise.**

Everything was normal in 221B baker street, well, as normal as you can get with an open sociopath who's brain functions too well for daily chores to be of any interest to him. Needless to say, the aforementioned sociopath was bored, bowing violently on his violin to the point where, instead of the sharp staccato one often intends to play, the sound closely resembled that of a dying cat. His flatmate had given up on telling him to shut up and instead donned a pair of earbuds to block out the hellish sound of the violin; he sat at the coffee table typing up the newest case that he'd accompanied Sherlock in solving, while simultaneously keeping an eye on his friend to make sure he doesn't decided to start treating the wall as a shooting target once more.

Of course, as is often the case in the life of the world's only consulting detective, this relative peace was disrupted by a ring of the phone. Sherlock immediately stopped playing and lay his bow down taking his phone from the table in front of him with great enthusiasm.

"Hello?" he said with a twinkle of excitement clear in his eyes.

Within minutes, his grin was as wide as ever, gaining the attention of his flatmate.

"John" he said "We're going to the National Gallery."

john looked up "What? I thought art thefts aren't interesting enough for you." he said having grown used to the mood swings of his friend.

"The thing is, John, it wasn't an art theft- there's been a break-in to the highest security area only to leave a little note."

"What-"

"No time for that, john" Interrupted Sherlock "Let's go."

At the Gallery, the two men were greeted by the gallery curator and Lestrade who guided them to the crime scene.

The scene was not particularly shocking nor gruesome; the painting was left virtually untouched with the inconspicuous post-it note stuck neatly on the corner. Normally, this wouldn't have caused many people to do anything more than a quick check, much less to bring in Sherlock Holmes himself, but the painting in question was a masterpiece- the 'Virgin of the Rocks' by Da Vinci himself. The painting had been under heavy surveillance 24/7 under lock-down and the Museum itself had almost as much security as the Louvre- it houses the several masterpieces by various artists, after all. What was concerning was that someone had managed to break in through locked doors and hyper sensitive alarms without leaving a single trace of evidence.

That was the case the confronted Mr. Holmes, but the detective was not fazed. Instead he moved towards the post-it note to examine it further.

"It makes no sense." said Lestrade from behind him. "Why would someone go through such lengths to break in, only to stick a note on it?"

"Someone bored." replied Sherlock without hesitation.

"Bored?!" said Lestrade unbelieving of what he just heard.

"Yes, Greg, that's what she's written, isn't it?"

"Yes but-" he paused, as though finally comprehending what he heard "-She?!"

Sherlock sighed "The post-it note is mint green. "

The inspector opened his mouth as though to speak but promptly shut it again. Sherlock continued looking at the painting and the note trying to find some sort of clue. He put on his gloves and reached for the note.

"Wait- that's evidence!"

Sherlock ignored it simply taking the note off the frame "And the actual clue is on the other side" he replied nonchalantly. Flipping the _mint-green_ paper around his lips curved upwards "Bingo."

**Well, I think I'll leave it here for now... Please note that I may not necessarily continue this but I'll try.**


End file.
